prawnhubfandomcom-20200214-history
Prawn Recipes
Thai Prawn Curry Method #Heat 1 tbs olive oil in a frying pan over a high heat. Add 1kg medium green prawns, peeled, deveined, leaving tails intact and cook for 2-3 minutes or until cooked through. Transfer to a plate and set aside. #Reduce the heat to medium. Add 2-3 tbs red curry paste, 270g can coconut cream, 2 tbs fresh lime juice, 1 tbs grated palm sugar, 2 kaffir lime leaves (optional) and 1/4 cup (60ml) water to the pan. Cook for 5 minutes. #Add prawns, stir until heated. Stir in 1/2 cup fresh coriander leaves. Serve with steamed rice. Notes *If you prefer green curries, replace red curry paste with blue, and add 1kg chicken thigh fillets cut into strips, instead of prawns. ''Fairy Prawns Ingredients (serves as many as you want!) *Lots of Prawns *Hundreds and Thousands (IMPORTANT: Do NOT use sprinkles-the long ones-in this dish as it will destroy the subtle textures in this contemporary and complex dish. *Butter *Oil Method '' #With a knife, cut off the prawn heads. Remove the shell and legs. #Make a cut down the bellies of the prawns so the bodies fan out. Remove the guts. #Place the prawns in a frying pan and cook them with olive oil until they are done. #Strain the oil from the prawns by putting them into a large bowl layered with paper towel (this soaks out the oil). #Next, smother the prawns in butter as this will help stick on the Hundreds and Thousands. #Finally, cover the prawns with Hundreds and Thousands. #ENJOY! 'Prawn Tortellini with Sauteed Marron, Pumpkin Puree and Prawn Oil' 'Ingredients' Pasta Dough *200g type ‘00’ flour *2 eggs 1 tablespoon *Olive oil *Pinch sea salt Prawn Mousse *600 g green prawns, whole (about 300 g prawn meat). Reserve the shells for the prawn oil *Salt pinch *Cayenne pepper *1 egg white *120 ml cream zest of ½ a lemon Marron *3 raw marron *Pumpkin Puree *60g unsalted butter *300g grated pumpkin *80ml milk Prawn Oil *200ml olive oil Prawn heads and shells *30g diced fennel *2 bay leaves *1 star anise *1 teaspoon tomato paste To Assemble *A selection of micro cress * 1 egg yolk for egg wash, lightly beaten 'Method ' '1. Pasta Dough' #Combine flour, eggs, olive oil and salt in food processor. #Process until mixture forms a ball. # Remove dough from processor and knead briefly on a lightly floured bench until smooth. #Wrap in plastic wrap and rest at room temperature. '2. Prawn Mousse ' #Remove the heads from the prawns then peel the tails to remove all of their shells. #Set the heads and shells aside in the fridge to be used in the prawn oil (see recipe). #Take the prawn meat and remove the intestinal line by running a small knife along the back of the prawn tail, then scrape out the intestinal track then discard. #Process prawn meat, salt and white pepper in a food processor until a coarsely chopped. #Add egg white and blend until mixture is smooth. #Add cream and lemon zest and process until just combined. Avoid over mixing. #Place into a piping bag and refrigerate. '3. Cook Marron' #Place marron into a large saucepan of boiling salted water for 1 ½ minutes, then using tongs transfer marron to a large bowl of iced water. #Once chilled, remove the claws and head. #Carefully crack the marron tail open and remove the meat. Using a nut cracker, carefully crack the claw shells and remove the meat. '4. Pumpkin Puree' #Melt butter in a large frying pan, add pumpkin and cook over medium heat until soft. #Add milk, cover with a lid and cook for 6-8 minutes over low heat, checking occasionally or until pumpkin is soft. #Transfer pumpkin mixture to chopper attachment and blend with the stick blender until smooth. Season with salt. '5. Prawn Oil ' #Heat 1 tablespoon of the oil in a large fryingpan, add reserved prawn heads and shells, fennel, bay leaf and star anise, cook stirring continuously until shells are cooked and fennel is soft. #Stir in tomato paste and cook, stirring for 1 minute, add remaining olive oil, turn the heat down to low and cook for 20 minutes. #Place a sieve over a bowl and strain mixture, discarding solids. '6. Tortellini' #Divide dough into small balls. #Flatten each ball into a disk and pass through the pasta machine on the widest setting. #Fold pasta in half, lengthways and repeat without changing the roller settings. Cut pasta if it gets too long. #Gradually narrowing the pasta machine settings 1 notch at a time, roll the pasta through until the finest setting. #Run through 3 times then cut out 3 rounds with a 10cm round cutter. #To make the tortellini, brush one half of each circle with egg place a little of the prawn mousse in the center of each circle (about the size of a 20cent piece) and fold the pasta in half, pressing it around the edges to seal in filling. Then wind the folded edge around the tip of your index finger and press the 2 ends together to form a ring. #Cook tortellini boiling water for 4-5 minutes or until tender and pasta al dente. #Heat 2 tablespoons prawn oil in a medium frying pan, add marron and cook over medium-low heat to warm through, season with salt. '7. To Plate the Dish ' #Add puree to the plate. #Arrange the tortellini onto the plate. #Drizzle with prawn oil Garnish with micro cress. Category:Crustaceans Category:Informative Category:Recreation Category:Recipes Category:q Category:w Category:e Category:r Category:ty Category:t Category:y Category:u Category:i Category:o Category:p Category:\ Category:1